


adoption papers

by Anonymous



Series: 'jokes on you, i never signed up for this' [1]
Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sort Of, also posey n attley got these lil nicknames for each other, alternate title: the au that no one asked for yet everyone needed, fuck dialogue im never writing it again, i mean in the og comic i didnt see any phones or anything, in this au sammy is s h o r t, like attley is 'a' and posey is 'ribbons', my friend asked anothe few of their friends if posey would be better at divorce or adoption papers, n i think they chose adoption papers, okay THAT ONE is a definite, sammy's just there for emotional support, shoutout to weird uncle sammy, so ig it counts as a modern setting here, so yall are just gonna ignore the past child abuse tag arentcha, this was a warmup so its short n not well-written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: posley adoption au where posey works in an office and attley decided 'hey lets adopt two children bc why not'it/he/they pronouns for posey and they/them for attley, he/they for steven.
Relationships: Attley Grimshaw/Posey Morris
Series: 'jokes on you, i never signed up for this' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is short but thats just because i have to write the other half also this is a warmup piece :]

\---

  
  


“ATTLEY! WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS?”

Posey continued angrily shuffling through its papers, waiting for _some_ sort of reply.

A streak of black appeared in the corner of Posey’s eye. _Good to know they’re finally getting better at that._

  
  
  


“Those look like adoption papers to me”

  
  
  


What did Attley take them for? An idiot?

“Yes, those are adoption papers. Which is not my regular paperwork. Why did they give me these?”

  
  
  


“Flip the last one over and you might get an answer”, Attley replied, clearly trying to hold back a grin.

  
  
  


It knew Attley was up to something, but decided to just play along for the time being. It could always get back at them later.

Attley scurried away, presumably downstairs by the time Posey got to the last page.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And it had Attley’s signature scrawled on the ‘Confirmation for adopting one or more people under the age of 16’ line.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh, Posey was definitely going to get back at them for this.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posey refuses to call the kids anything other than pests
> 
> also sammy makes an appearance
> 
> gonna rewrite later
> 
> my writing appears to be written by a 6-year-old who cannot even spell 'proof reading'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE BEFORE WE BEGIN - posey does have two fully functional arms -hey wait a minute get back here im not finished- /but/ the one that was lost is replaced by a prosthetic. made by yours truly, attley. 
> 
> yep thats right posey does paperwork n attley gets to fidget around with little robotic trinkets theyve made.
> 
> '---' symbolizes either a POV change or a minor time skip.
> 
> note 2 - i did take posey and paint them into the well know stereotype of 'person a is grumpy half the time, feeds on the souls of the innocent-oh hey a marshmallow - loves person b (ray of sunshine) to death, also has the eyebags of an idiot who cant afford to get a better job'

\---

To say that Posey was not excited would be an understatement. 

It was, to put it lightly, ready to burn those damn papers, issue a divorce, and punt Attley into the moon’s atmosphere.

  
  
  


Apparently Attley had been dancing around this whole ‘hey lets foster some kids to fuck up our lives!’ for a good while now. Like, two months by now.

Maybe that could be an explanation for why Sammy was with them, mostly for the promised skittles. Posey got him a bag of m&m’s instead. Gotta keep up that friendly half-sibling rivalry somehow.

  
  
  


Yeah, A probably told him early on. 

\---

  
  


So here they were. At the poorly-disguised-but-you-can-still-tell-its-an-orphanage-with-those-90’s-feels place.

  
  
  


Exciting. 

  
  
  


\---

“sis stop acting like we’re adopting a pet”

  
  


“You have to remember I didn't sign up for this.”

  
  


“Oh well i thought you were the one who wanted to get married in the first place :)”

  
  
  


That remark earned Sammy a smack upside the head. From Attley themself. Which he deserved.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Inside, there was a person at the front desk _-they made a mental note that their tag had Nimbus_ _scribbled on it-_ , asking for IDs, make sure you aren’t going to consume any of the children, _-because apparently there was a mass scarecrow accident a while back that poseywasmostcertainlynotinvolvedinnope-_ and were eligible for fostering or adopting. 

After confirming everything, the three were led to a large room (scuse me _huge room_ ) where easily twenty or so kids were playing with toys, reading, or coloring, all ranging from ages 6 to 15. 

Sammy and Attley, being the energetic idiots they are, easily blended in with them, asking questions and acting excited over every little doodle. Sammy immediately latched onto a boy who was attempting to play - _what a flute?-_

  
  
  


Deciding that neither were gonna help Posey, it wandered over to the nearby windowsill, choosing to make small talk with the kid there. 

  
  


“Hey uh, whatcha drawing?” _ah yes, a great conversation starter_

  
  


“Sea gulls. They’re cool.”

  
  


They decided to try again, seeing as this wasnt going anywhere.

  
  


“What’s your name, bird man?”

  
  


At least they got a half-snort out of him.

  
  


“Fletch. And I’m 15, so you don’t have to ask. Only Steven gets to call me bird man though.”

  
  


“Yeah who’s Steven”

  
  


‘Fletch’ pointed at Sammy, who was _still_ with flute guy, who Posey assumed was Steven.

  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, though, Attley came bouncing over, eager to see if posey found someone. **(me here, curses it sounds like a soulmate au yuck)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You’d never guess who they wound up going home with. ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen here ive been typing solely with my right hand (thats right ya boi doest use both of their fully-functional hands) and google drive rarely corrects my mistakes so now you cant sue me B]
> 
> uhhh so it turned out i was on the wrong acc, so next part will be a separate fic :]

**Author's Note:**

> give me like 30 minutes to get the other part finished and up


End file.
